El tiempo suficiente para estar juntos
by Valqiria
Summary: Después de ser abandonado en el altar por su novia, como dará marcha la vida de Natsu; y no solo la de él. Erza, a quien el hombre que ama, consumido por los remordimientos decidió alejarse de ella para cumplir una arriesgada promesa. Se encontrará el verdadero amor en alguien mas, o volverá éste mismo a sus vidas nuevamente. (*Cap. 2*)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Vaya que tenia mucho tiempo sin andar por acá. Pero me alegro porque hay muchos fics para leer e.e . Debo confesar que este fic y la idea o ideas centrales, las empecé a desarrollar desde mediados del año pasado. Sin embargo no me habia dado por subirlo porque descubrí el manga de "Gintama" y me encantó, y despues descubri el anime de "Gintama" que me encantó todavia mas y pues medio abandoné el fandom de Fairy Tail y me deje arrastrar al fandom de Gintama xD. Pero hoy finalmente me decidí, le medio di una pulidita a este fic (del cual ya tengo escritos algunos capitulos que me falta re-revisar) y aprovechando que estoy super feliz por el capitulo de este viernes, con mi Jellal super badass *.* Pues sin mas aqui se los dejo._

**1**

Apenas logró dormir esa noche, la despedida de soltero que le habían organizado le dejó exhausto; sin embargo, lo que menos le había permitido conciliar el sueño, era el sobresalto que le producía el hecho de que ese mismo día tendría que casarse. Se talló los ojos mientras trataba de desperezarse de la cama, intentando que las pocas conexiones que realizaba su cerebro al despertarse aletargado, le permitieran desvelar como su situación había logrado concluir de esta manera.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo precipitado de su decisión, si bien era cierto, su noviazgo había sido duradero; incluso, si a ello se le sumaba el tiempo de amistad, era ya una relación de varios años. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora él mismo también se sorprendía de su propia decisión?

Durante el par de meses siguientes después de la proposición, los días habían transcurrido demasiado rápidos para él. A pesar de que los preparativos de la boda corrieron principalmente a cargo de la novia y las amigas de ambos; logrando asi que éste quedara completamente exento de las decisiones respecto a la ceremonia, lo cual de hecho, no le molestaba. Muy por el contrario, se había sentido extrañamente aliviado al no formar parte de nada por ese entonces. Sin embargo, ahora que su participación era inevitable, se sentía seriamente abrumado.

De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba un elegante esmoquin blanco, con un chaleco color plata, sin corbata; sus amigos le habían reprochado recordándole que el esmoquin debía ser negro.

-Pero si es una boda –alegó a secas-. ¿Por qué habría de vestir como si fuera a un funeral?

Repitió las palabras exactas que le había dicho su novia cuando le escogió el traje. Se le grabaron plenamente en la memoria y ahora respondía mecánicamente ante la crítica de sus amigos.

Se abrochó los gemelos de las mangas, y se ajustó la bufanda; sí, una bufanda. Era un recuerdo de su padre, el cual había muerto hacía seis años, la bufanda había sido el último regalo que le trajo de uno de sus viajes. Tan solo dos semanas después de eso tuvo que partir de nuevo. Aún lo recordaba bien; después de fallecer su madre al darlo a luz, su padre, la gran mayoría del tiempo salía de la ciudad, siempre ocupado, siempre negociando. Había sido uno de los más brillantes abogados, y a pesar de ello, también había tratado de ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo. Lo mejor que podría bajo sus condiciones. Siempre enseñándole valiosas lecciones, e, irónicamente, a valorar a la familia más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Así que cuando falleció, sufrió mucho. Y fue en esos momentos más vulnerables donde la había conocido a ella:

La hermana de una de sus amigas más cercanas. Ella lo acompañó en sus momentos más tristes, apoyándolo y dándole ánimos de seguir adelante. Por eso era que él la amaba, y ahora, seis años después, la iba a convertir en su esposa.

-No te vas a ver mejor, Natsu –le dijo Gray con voz molesta, al ver que éste no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo-. Después de todo ya va a ser tu esposa, no le queda de otra.

-¿Envidia, Gray? –bufó-. Ya va siendo hora de que te vistas ¿no?

Gray chasqueó la lengua, tratando de recordar donde había puesto el saco y la camisa. Aun tenía bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para comer algo antes de terminar de vestirse. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, juntó las manos haciendo un ademan de resignación dirigido hacia Natsu, éste pudo verlo a través del espejo, y se limitó solo a sonreír. Al ver la puerta cerrarse tras él, dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de pesar.

En menos de una hora se casaría, todos sus amigos estarían presentes. Lamentaba en cierto modo que la luna de miel tuviera que efectuarse dos semanas después, pero ahora mismo estaba en un caso muy grave. Después de que su padre falleciera, a sus 17 años no tuvo otro remedio que estudiar Leyes para hacerse cargo del bufete de abogados que él dirigía. Y aunque sabía que jamás lo haría tan bien como su progenitor, trataba de dar lo mejor siempre, a pesar de que en el fondo odiara el Derecho. Aunque había logrado hallar cierto placer en la litigación, la cual sus amigos atribuían a su tendencia a la agresión, ya que le facilitaba el culpar a los demás. Lo que de hecho le hacía un muy buen fiscal.

Natsu siempre había sido espontáneo e impulsivo, cualidades que tuvo que reprimir al terminar la carrera. Debía ser prudente y coherente ahora, siempre estudiando, siempre analizando. Se exasperaba de sí mismo, pero debía enorgullecer la memoria de su padre.

"-¿Qué te gustaría ser de grande, Natsu? -le preguntó un día.

-¡Un ninja! –contestó entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro."

-Eso no es un trabajo, hijo.

-Umm, entonces un famoso explorador, o fuerte luchador."

En su mente infantil, había creído que cuando creciera uno de estos sueños o ambos, serían posibles. Incluso había convencido a su padre de que le pagara clases de karate y boxeo. Las cuales agradeció en las diversas ocasiones que se enfrentaba a delincuentes.

"-Eres como un héroe para mí –le decía su novia-. Siempre me estas protegiendo, Natsu."

Le repetía cada vez que la salvaba de algún peligro, o de algún idiota acosador que trataba de pasarse de listo. Natsu sonreía, cautivado por su hermoso pelo blanco y sus grandes ojos azules

Jamás habría podido ser capaz de imaginar que un par de horas después ella lo dejaría con el corazón destrozado y una carta en las manos.

No había podido concebir el sueño en toda la noche, se casaría en unas horas y, sin embargo, no había comenzado a arreglarse. Su vestido estaba pulcramente colgado en alguna habitación, lejos de ella. Escapando en la noche, se escabulló hasta un hotel y permaneció allí hasta que el sol iluminó con energía la habitación. Su celular no había parado de sonar en toda la mañana, pero no lo escuchaba, lo había puesto en modo silencioso. No se sentía capaz de contestarle a nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía permanecía sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Tenía entre sus manos una libreta y un sobre al lado; a su alrededor, varias hojas hechas puño amontonadas en el piso.

Ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar con claridad, se arrepentía de haberle dado el sí a aquel hombre, cuando ya desde entonces tenía todas esas dudas en su corazón.

Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, o al menos era lo que siempre se afirmaba, lo que siempre le afirmaban. Pero cuando recibió esa propuesta de trabajo, debido a uno de sus diseños, su corazón empequeñeció y las preguntas comenzaron a rondar su mente. Hacía dos años que había terminado la carrera, al igual que sus amigos. El diseño de modas era lo que más le apasionaba, y en diversas ocasiones había usado a su hermana mayor como su modelo. Tenía una gran sentido del gusto y de la moda, así que cuando le respondieron positivamente de la agencia de modas más importante, elogiando su trabajo, no supo que hacer. Tan solo el día anterior su novio le había propuesto matrimonio.

Ella no había tenido un trabajo sólido en esos dos años, de vez en cuando escribía artículos para revistas de modas, pero sabía que eso no era lo que deseaba hacer por siempre. Y hasta antes de esa llamada, había decidido conformarse con lo que tenía y resignarse a la vida como un ama de casa; supo que algo estaba mal cuando titubeó un poco antes de darle el sí a su novio.

A éste lo conoció en un momento terrible, durante el funeral de su padre. Su hermana la había llevado. No pudo evitar conmoverse al ver el estado del chico, ella misma sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, puesto que también perdió a los suyos desde muy pequeña. Aunque, a diferencia de Natsu, ella tenía a sus dos hermanos mayores, que todo el tiempo trataban de compensar la dolorosa perdida. Y fue por eso principalmente que ella trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, evitando en lo posible dejarlo solo.

Y así fue como congeniaron, unidos por el dolor de él y la ternura de ella. Iniciaron una relación formal dos años después. Él era su primer novio, al igual que ella era la primera en él también.

De ese modo, tres años de noviazgo después, le pidió ser su esposa. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, que eso era lo natural: casarse. Pero ahora ella tenía dudas, amaba a su novio, pero también sabía que a su lado, sería como la relación de él y su padre. Natsu trabajaba mucho últimamente, incluso desde antes de terminar la universidad; tenía que hacerlo después de la muerte de Igneel. Ni siquiera tendrían luna de miel, no por el momento. Y ella no quería esa clase de vida, de ausencias. Por lo que al abrirse ante ella un futuro inesperado de promesas y ambiciones, de lo único que pudo estar segura era que no iba a ir a la iglesia.

Cogió su celular. Tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas de su hermana.

-Mira –dijo por el teléfono al escuchar la preocupada voz de su hermana-. Por favor no me regañes y no te enojes conmigo –su voz se había quebrado y ahora estaba llorando-. No voy a casarme con Natsu. Ven a verme por favor.

"Lissana, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo? No puedes hacerle esto, él te ama."

-Por favor, ven a verme, hermana.

Colgó al darle la dirección y se tiró de cuclillas al suelo, el corazón le dolía si; estaba sufriendo, sufría al imaginarse el dolor que les causaría a todos, pero sobre todo el dolor que le causaría a él.

Se sentó y comenzó a escribir nuevamente, no tenía mucho tiempo. Su vuelo saldría pronto. Esperó a su hermana, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que aquel hombre pudiera perdonarla.

.

En la Iglesia, todos los presentes se encontraban impacientes; miraban al reloj continuamente y después a la entrada. ¿Cuánto más iba a demorarse la novia?

-Estoy preocupado –dijo Natsu a Gray-. Lissana no es impuntual. Y ya ha pasado más de media hora, y, ¿si le pasó algo?

Erza, una de las damas de honor se acercó a confortarlo.

-Tranquilízate, ella está bien. Es normal que se demore, debe verse hermosa para ti. Mira tampoco ha llegado, así que debe estarla ayudando a arreglarse.

-Gracias, Erza –le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura apareció en la entrada de la iglesia. Todos respiraron profundo, anticipando la entrada de la novia, pero no era ésta, sino su hermana mayor: Mirajane. Llevaba el mismo vestido que Erza, también era una de las madrinas, pero su maquillaje estaba estropeado y su rostro reflejaba una palidez tremenda.

El novio imaginó lo peor.

-Mirajane –dijeron al unísono varios de los presentes.

Ella se acercó al altar y tomó a Natsu de las manos, lo arrastró hacia el confesionario, cuidando de estar lo suficientemente apartados de los oídos ajenos.

-Por favor perdónala, Natsu –soltó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a hablar-. Ella no va a venir.

-Pero ¿cómo? –cuestionó alterado-. ¿Está bien? Por Dios, Mira. ¿Qué le pasó?

Su voz reflejaba la angustia y su mirada se había ensombrecido.

-Lissana está bien –no pudo evitar el llanto-. Pero, ella no va a venir. Por favor, perdónala… No va a casarse contigo. Yo no sé porque tomó una decisión así de precipitada –su voz sonaba ahogada, casi era incapaz de mirar al joven a los ojos sin sentir una enorme tristeza. Ten –le entregó un sobre sellado, el cual estaba firmado por una bella caligrafía que Natsu reconoció al instante-. Ella quiere que tengas esto, me dijo que, tal vez después de leerlo, podrías ser capaz de perdonarla.

-No. Lissana no haría algo asi –tomó el sobre, mientras empuñaba sus manos-. Dime donde está, Mira, iré a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Las lágrimas recorrían los ojos de la joven. Natsu solo mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si no lograra comprenderla. Ella trató de abrazarlo, pero él la empujó sin violencia. Seguía apretando el sobre con sus manos.

-¿Dónde está? – repitió, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

-Estaba en un hotel, pero me dijo que se marcharía en cuanto yo viniera para acá. Natsu, yo no sé lo que está pasando. ¿Había problemas entre ustedes?

El chico bajó la vista, dejó de apretar los labios cuando sintió un ligero sabor a sangre en la lengua. ¿Problemas? Se preguntó por dentro. No, no había problemas. Ella era feliz con él. ¿Lo era? Ahora recordaba que cuando le propuso matrimonio, ella demoró mucho más de lo normal para responderle, y cuando intentó besarla debido a la emoción, había bajado la cabeza, por lo que el beso lo recibió en la frente. Pero eso no podía significar nada, simplemente ella también estaba emocionada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tal vez, ella había logrado sentir sus inseguridades, y, si era así, entonces por qué nunca le dijo nada. ¿Por qué esperó hasta este preciso momento?, cuando él ya no habría sido capaz de dar marcha atrás. Pensó en la ceremonia, en sus amigos; todos vestidos para ellos. Sus mejores amigos, arreglados de manera casi igual para ser los padrinos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

Salió de la sala para enfrentarse a los invitados. Se había limpiado el labio, y trato de endurecer la mirada y la voz, mientras pronunciaba las palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado que diría ese día:

-La boda está cancelada –tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula-. Por favor, siéntanse libres de asistir al banquete, sería una lástima desperdiciar tanta comida.

Trató de fingir una sonrisa cuando dijo esto último, pero su boca apenas se curvó en una mueca desagradable.

Los padrinos fueron los primeros en acercarse, seguidos por las madrinas.

Lo último que Natsu quería o podía hacer era explicarles, no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Mirajane, por lo que no se sentía capaz de repetirlas.

Sonrió con amargura mientras los dejaba atrás, ignorando sus preguntas. Le pareció escuchar incluso frases de consuelo y alguna que otra critica dirigida hacia la novia por parte de los invitados. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera detenido a callarlos. Sin embargo ahora, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos con rabia; cientos de pensamientos martilleaban su mente. Mientras empuñaba con fuerza el sobre que le entregó Mirajane, al punto de arrugarlo seriamente, cayó en cuenta que dentro de este, estaba la única respuesta que llegaría a encontrar.

_Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (que no debería tomarme mucho subir puesto que ya está escrito xD) Saludos! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un año antes_

_._

" Despertó jadeando angustiosamente. Erza se había colocado a su lado, y al verlo reaccionar así, lo abrazó instintivamente.

-¿Volviste a soñar con ella? –le preguntó con tristeza.

-Sí -respondió con pesar-. Ni siquiera en mis sueños soy capaz de hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Jellal –hundió su rostro en la espalda de él-. Ya pasaron más de dos años, no puedes seguir atormentándote. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa… ¿Sabes? Probablemente gane el ascenso para jefa de redacción.

Trató de alegrarlo, y por alguna razón, lo logró, como siempre. Él tomó sus manos que le abrazaban y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas suavemente. Se giró, quedando frente a ella, sonrió al ver como ésta se cubría pudorosamente el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. Acercó su rostro y la besó con ternura para, poco a poco, besarla con pasión.

Media hora después se había metido a duchar.

-Llegaré tarde y será tu culpa –le reclamaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Erza reía mientras se encogía entre las sabanas.

-¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento? –preguntó preocupada.

-Nada que no pueda soportar –respondió mientras se ataba los zapatos.

Ella sonrió con melancolía, no había estado de acuerdo cuando Jellal le dijo que se enlistaría en las Fuerzas Especiales, tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo. Más sin embargo, no pudo evitar apoyarlo, en parte se enorgullecía. Sabía que tampoco era fácil para él, los entrenamientos eran pesados y agotadores. Ella lo sabía, su padre había sido militar, y al ser la única hija, la educó con estricta disciplina. Vaya, si hasta le había enseñado defensa personal.

"Las mujeres son débiles por naturaleza, Erza" le decía, "por eso debes aprender a defenderte; al menos así, podrás hacer frente a cualquier hombre que quiera hacerte daño"

Y Erza estaba en excelente condición física, tenía la educación de su padre profundamente arraigada. Incluso le enseñó a usar armas. Así que ella no era alguien de quien pudieran burlarse ya que por supuesto que podía defenderse, también había aprendido a luchar; para poder hacer frente a cualquiera que se atreviera a querer provocarle un daño. Jamás habría podido ser capaz de imaginar que el primer hombre que la dañaría era ese mismo que tanto amaba y que ahora la despedía con un profundo beso.

-Hoy es mi guardia –le dijo-. Así que te estaré acosando por el celular. Te veo hasta mañana, Erza. Te amo.

Suspiro profundamente cuando él cerró la puerta, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda. Amaba profundamente a ese hombre, era su primer amor, y estaba segura de que sería el único. Lo supo incluso desde el momento en que él le dirigió la palabra por primera vez: era el de nuevo ingreso en la escuela y casi sin ningún pudor, le pidió una cita al instante de conocerla. No había podido evitar sonrojarse al ver lo atractivo que era el muchacho que desde ese momento se sentó a su lado. Y ahora, seis años después, era ella la que llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

.

Jellal avanzaba a paso rápido, debía coger el subterráneo con rapidez, no podía llegar tarde, lo arrestarían; aunque, igualmente estaba de guardia, así que no le preocupaba tanto.

No, se apresuró. Erza se enfadaría si lo arrestaban. Al cruzar con el semáforo en rojo y cuando al fin logró bajar con rapidez las escaleras, una escena le congeló la sangre. A unos metros, en una de las bancas que se encontraban más adelante, una joven se estaba desangrando en el piso. Rápidamente comenzó a rodearse de gente pidiendo ayuda. Pudo ver a un guardia de seguridad, hablando fuertemente por el radio y corriendo a auxiliar a la muchacha. Y entonces, no pudo evitarlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y un mar de recuerdos empezaron a martirizarle.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años, y sin embargo, recordó cada momento con perfecta claridad:

.

"-Ya estoy lista, hermano.

Jellal había terminado de servirle cereal en su plato. El cual acompañó con un poco de yogur.

-Desayuna, Wendy. Apresúrate, recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde.

-¿Erza no vendrá hoy? –le preguntó mientras vertía la leche en el tazón de cereal.

-No. Tiene exámenes –suspiró con desgano-. No creo que la vea hoy.

-Y, ¿tú no deberías tener exámenes también?

-Bueno –sonrió presuntuoso-. Yo exenté todas las materias.

Wendy sonrió con orgullo, su hermano era muy inteligente. Habían salido con el tiempo justo. La dejó en la entrada de la escuela.

-Hoy pasara a recogerte Polyushka. Yo tengo que reunirme con el abogado después de clases.

La despidió con un beso en la mejilla; era su hermana menor, y él era el único responsable de ella. Sus padres le habían dejado un cuantioso fideicomiso a cada uno. Hacía tres años que ambos habían fallecido en un accidente de auto; Wendy sobrevivió de milagro, solo tuvo un hombro dislocado y algunos golpes. Él se había quedado en casa a estudiar. Su hermana era una niña muy perspicaz, no había tenido necesidad de explicarle lo que sucedió con sus padres, pues ella lo comprendió desde el primer momento en que llegó al hospital lesionada. Los había visto, aunque a ella fue a la primera que sacaron del auto, pudo verlos y entender porque sus padres ya no podían moverse. Y así, se quedó solo él con su hermana, esto lo obligó a cambiar de escuela en el último año e inevitablemente a madurar y saber hacerse responsable de la pequeña de ocho años.

Erza, como siempre, fue su salvadora: Era como si Wendy hubiera obtenido también una hermana mayor. La trataba con increíble ternura, era paciente con ella y la atención que le dedicaba también era genuina. Podía haber sido una excelente madre para ella, si la tragedia no se hubiera interpuesto.

Estaba reunido con el abogado cuando recibió una llamada desesperada de Polyushka, la mujer que cuidaba de Wendy cuando él no estaba presente.

A Jellal le bajó el color del rostro, y el licenciado se alarmó al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

-Hubo un tiroteo cerca de la escuela de mi hermana –se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando-. Wendy…

Salió corriendo del restaurante, el abogado fue detrás de él. Subieron con rapidez al auto de éste y se dirigieron a la escuela. El vehículo se detuvo tres cuadras antes de llegar, no había manera de pasar; toda la manzana se encontraba cubierta de policías. No permitían el paso a nadie, sin embargo, Jellal saltó los autos que bloqueaban el camino con increíble velocidad y corrió hacia el instituto, ignorando los gritos y las advertencias de los oficiales. Era bastante ágil y rápido, por lo que no pudieron detenerlo cuando atravesó a toda prisa la cerca que delimitaba los terrenos de la escuela. Se detuvo al llegar a ésta, con el corazón en la mano al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a él. Había más personas en la entrada, todas con el rostro encogido y lágrimas, solo había tres cadáveres afuera, pero al contemplarlos con atención, Jellal sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo y sus piernas flaqueaban. Ahí estaba su hermana, en un charco de sangre, con Polyushka de rodillas a su lado y varios paramédicos alrededor.

.

-¡Señor! –sintió como lo sacudían, despertándole de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Es acaso familiar suya?

Alzó la vista confundido y se encontró con las miradas de varios de los presentes. Ya había llegado la ambulancia, y la joven herida estaba siendo colocada en la camilla, un paramédico hacia presión en el abdomen, sobre la herida.

Jellal suspiró con alivio, estaba viva por lo menos.

-¿Desea acompañarla en la ambulancia? –le preguntó nuevamente el guardia de seguridad.

-No –se aclaró la voz-. En realidad no sé quién es. Lo siento, es solo que… con permiso.

Se retiró, subiendo las escaleras nuevamente. Recibió la luz del sol de lleno, cegándolo por un instante. Jamás podría olvidar ese momento, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana parecía que lo atormentaría siempre y por más que intentaba, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que de haber estado allí él la habría protegido, se habría enfrentado a esos sicarios que en aras de dar una advertencia al director de la escuela, quien había declarado conocer a los principales operadores de una de las Mafias más peligrosas, lograron amedrentarlo ejecutando un tiroteo en su instituto.

Jellal se maldijo una y otra vez. En ese entonces aun no terminaba la carrera como agente policial en los Cuerpos de Defensa y Seguridad, por lo que no tenía permitido portar ningún arma. Sin embargo se juró a si mismo que no cesaría hasta hacer pagar a los culpables. Debido a esto era que había decidido entrar al curso de Fuerzas Especiales, solo ahí aprendería todo lo necesario para lograr su objetivo. Aunque eso significara embarcarse hacia una muerte constante y, peor aún, renunciar a la mujer de su vida. Erza lo llenaba de alegría, había logrado mantenerlo de pie y él la amaba tanto, que a veces pensaba que no era justo para su hermana el sentirse así. Mucho menos justo para la mujer que amaba obligarla a cargar con sus demonios.

_-Perdóname, Erza. _"

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Mirajane? –preguntaron los padrinos al unísono, cuando la vieron acercarse.

-¿Dónde está Lissana?

Erza se había puesto al frente de todos ellos, y Mirajane les explicó lo sucedido. Después de escucharla, trató de buscar a Natsu, le marcó a su celular, pero sabía que todo eso iba a ser inútil. Él era un hombre testarudo, hablaría cuando quisiera hablar.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Gray.

-Si –respondió con desgano-. Es solo que nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pudo Lissana hacer esto? Ella es consciente del gran amor que Natsu le tiene, ¿Cómo es que nada de eso le ha importado? Prefirió abandonarlo.

El rostro de Erza se había ensombrecido y las lágrimas amenazaban con cubrir sus mejillas.

Gray tragó saliva. Sabía que esto también la afligía, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que Jellal la abandonó, era obvio que ella aun no lo había superado totalmente. Bastaba saber que aun guardaba el mensaje de voz con el que se había despedido de ella.

Natsu era el que más la había apoyado todos esos días, maldiciendo a Jellal todas las veces. En realidad, Natsu nunca había visto llorar a Erza, jamás la había sentido tan vulnerable y eso le afectaba profundamente. A Gray también le dolía ver así a su amiga, se conocían desde pequeños, y aunque él, a diferencia de Natsu, la había visto llorar antes. Esta era la primera vez, después de la muerte de su padre, que ella sufría.

Podía entender las razones de Jellal para alejarla, era obvio que él había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero Erza estaba con él. Todos habían sido testigos de cómo ella evitó que su novio cayera en la depresión, prácticamente casi vivía con él.

Así que no pudo más que mirarla compasivamente, sin saber qué hacer. El resto de sus amigos también mostraban un rostro desasosegado y preocupado.

-¿Irán al banquete? –les preguntó Cana, otra de las madrinas, su vestido era igual al de las demás, solo que un poco más escotado y con tirantes en vez de mangas.

-Yo realmente no me siento con ánimos de festejar –contestó Erza, forzando una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos festejar –se unió Bisca, acompañada de su novio, Alzack, otro de los padrinos-. Después de todo, logramos apartar este tiempo valioso para estar todos juntos como antes.

Sonrieron, Bisca tenía razón. Todos ellos tenían trabajos y metas que cumplir. Ya habían logrado terminar sus carreras, y la mayoría tenían agendas apretadas. La boda de Natsu había sido el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo juntos. Pero en unos días tendrían que volver enfrentar la realidad. Eran brillantes, cada uno de ellos, a su manera. Poseían cualidades únicas que los hacían destacarse de entre los demás. Como si cierta magia los envolviera.

-Pero estaremos en contacto –gritaba Cana con una copa de vino en la mano, desde que llegaron a la recepción ella no había parado, apenas había probado la comida. Simplemente no parecía querer alejarse de la barra.

-Tú estarás cerca de mi hermana –comentó Elfman a Gray-. Después de todo, sus carreras son las mismas.

-¿Creen que Natsu esté bien? –preguntó finalmente Levy, quien se encontraba al lado de Jet, ambos padrinos también.

Todos suspiraron. Conocían muy bien al joven, él era claro como el agua. No era difícil descifrarlo, sin embargo, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Se molestaba con facilidad y se había obsesionado desde la muerte de su padre con el trabajo de éste. Ahora era más serio y sus ataques de impulsividad parecían haber perdido fuerza.

No obstante, cuando Lisanna no estaba presente, él se relajaba inconscientemente y volvía ser gracioso y espontáneo.

-Tal vez regrese a su antiguo modo de ser. Al menos antes era más divertido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –alegó Elfman a Gray-. Si peleaban todo el tiempo.

-Es que Natsu antes era más idiota –respondió Gray tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa, mientras se llevaba un trago de cerveza a la boca, mismo que escupió instantáneamente al sentir un repentino golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo dice el que apenas salió de la Iglesia y no pudo evitar quitarse el traje –una mueca burlona y fastidiada se formó en la boca de Natsu mientras hablaba. Se sacudió la mano, no supo medir la fuerza al golpear a su amigo.

Gray se habría puesto de pie inmediatamente, dispuesto a regresarle el golpe, de no haber sido porque la sorpresa de verlo ahí lo paralizó, al igual que a todos los demás.

-Natsu –Erza fue la primera en hablar-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven esbozo una sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la silla, dio un profundo trago a la cerveza que se encontraba frente a él, antes de responder.

-No quiero hablar de eso. De hecho no pensaba en venir, pero Gildartz fue a casa y me convenció de regresar hacia acá. En realidad, no es que me apetezca estar solo ahora, de todos modos, es difícil estar todos juntos. Aprovechemos estos momentos.

Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos brindaron con alegría. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos y era duro el ya no verse con tanta frecuencia. Pero era por el bien de cada uno de ellos. Había metas que cumplir, caminos que recorrer. Y muy dentro de ellos, sabían que siempre estarían juntos. Siempre al pendiente unos de otros.

-Y cuando hagan algún amigo nuevo, deben de jurar que lo traerán, para que cuente con nuestra bendición porque serán también como hermanos para nosotros –dijo Mirajane ya caída la noche, sin poder ocultar el estado de embriaguez que ya se avecinaba.

-Y sobre todo a las parejas –pronunció Cana con entusiasmo, levantando su copa efusivamente.

Erza no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula ante esto último. Esa misma mañana había escuchado por enésima vez el buzón de voz que Jellal había dejado un año atrás. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba su voz grave y suave repitiéndole lo mismo cada vez:

"_Erza… te ruego que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero no considero justo el que te sigas preocupando por mí. Es obvio que la tragedia que me ha envuelto me ha afectado más de lo que podría confesar. Mi conciencia simplemente no me deja en paz, y sé que eso a ti también te afecta, y créeme, lastimarte es lo último que podría hacer. Comprenderé si llegas a odiarme, estas en toda la razón de hacerlo. Me han ofrecido hacer los seis meses restantes del curso fuera del país y he aceptado. Después de eso, será decisión de mis superiores a donde decidan enviarme y no me siento capaz de pedirte que esperes por mí. Seria egoísta de mi parte y muy injusto para ti. Tú tienes tus propias metas por cumplir. Así que te suplico que por favor las cumplas. Debes ser la reportera más brillante y tenaz. Yo seré feliz sabiendo que tú también lo eres… Adiós, Erza._"

Repitió el correo de voz una vez más, sonriendo con amargura. ¿Sería capaz de ser feliz realmente, sin él?

Alzó la mirada, todos sus amigos estaban riendo y haciendo bromas, sobretodo Natsu. A quien apenas unas horas antes le habían roto el corazón; y sin embargo allí estaba, arriba de una mesa, haciendo un baile estúpido mientras todos reían: Mirajane al lado de su hermano, Elfman; Cana riendo junto a Gray, este último lanzándole improperios al que bailaba en su mesa; Bisca y su novio Alzack, algo apartados pero igualmente felices; Levy, en medio de Jet y Droy, quienes la elogiaban sin parar mientras seguían bebiendo. Incluso el magistrado, Makarov, quien había visto crecer a todos y a pesar de eso, los seguía llamando niños, formaba parte de la diversión al lado de Gildartz, Macao y Wakaba.

-Así que tú serás el sucesor de Makarov, Gildartz. El próximo magistrado –mencionaba Macao.

-Con suerte, espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes.

-Por supuesto. Tú eres el más fuerte entre todos los candidatos –lo animó Wakaba.

-Claro que será Gildartz –gritó Makarov, levantando su copa-. Es mi mano derecha, nadie tiene más capacidades que él para ocuparse de todo el departamento judicial.

-Por cierto, abuelo –preguntó Gray-, ¿por qué no vino tu nieto "de verdad"? Hace años que no sabemos de él.

-Umm, Laxus está muy ocupado con el campeonato que se avecina, se la pasa todo el tiempo entrenando. A fin de cuentas me avisó que no podría venir. Pero deberías preguntarle a Mira –volteó a ver a la joven con una sonrisa pícara, obviamente también estaba pasado de copas-. Ella ha estado muy en contacto con Laxus.

De pronto todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse expuesta. Inclusive Natsu paró de hacer pantomimas para acercarse a ella.

-¿Es cierto que se ha vuelto muy fuerte? –le preguntó.

-Y es eso lo único que te interesa saber –rebatió Gray irritado.

El hermano de Mirajane solo mantenía la expresión seria e incómoda. Era consciente del afecto que tenía su hermana hacia el nieto de Makarov. Pero aquél nunca había terminado de caerle bien. Incluso una vez estuvo a punto de llegar a los puños con él por haber hecho llorar a su hermana. Ella era demasiado buena para él. Y Laxus varias veces se había aprovechado de su nobleza.

-A quien aún no conocemos es a tu otra nieta –dijo Levi-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ah sí, Evergreen.

Makarov suspiró, él tampoco estaba muy en contacto con ella, debido a que cuando su hijo Iván se divorció de su esposa, ella se quedó con la custodia de la niña, y su hijo con la de Laxus, aunque había sido Makarov quien más le cuidó. Sin embargo, después de que la madre murió, hacia un par de años. Los hermanos se volvieron más unidos y ahora vivían juntos.

-Así que siempre sí hay algo entre tú y Laxus, Mira –chasqueaba Cana dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-Solo fui a ver una de sus peleas. No hay nada entre él y yo…

-Laxus escogió una profesión genial –interrumpió Natsu con entusiasmo.

-Ni siquiera estudió para llegar a eso –replicó Elfman fastidiado-. Como un hombre, es mí deber seguir ese ejemplo y enfrentarlo.

-Eso es mejor que quitarte la ropa para vivir –dijo Macao burlonamente mirando a Gray.

-Es un trabajo perfectamente normal. Además se me da bastante bien.

-No estás trabajando ahora –comentó Levy avergonzada-. Ponte algo de ropa.

-Así que todos ya tienen un buen lugar donde trabajar –suspiro Cana con pesar-. Al parecer soy la única que no tiene idea que hacer con su vida.

Su padre era el Comisario de Policía, y al parecer el candidato más seguro a magistrado. Y ella apenas había logrado terminar los estudios, de no haber sido por Makarov y sus amigos, se habría criado completamente sola. Gildartz, su padre, se ausentaba mucho debido a su trabajo y ella siempre se mantenía preocupada de que regresara a salvo de esas arriesgadas misiones de captura a las que se dedicaba. Así que no tenía un ejemplo claro de seguridad y constancia, por lo que recurría mucho al alcohol, le gustaba la sensación que le brindaba, de libertad y despreocupación. Sin embargo, era muy receptiva, y cuando algo habría de ir mal, era la primera en sentirlo. Tal vez por eso creía en el destino y la suerte.

-¿Te pasa algo, Cana? –preguntó Levy al verla con la mirada perdida.

-El alcohol se está terminando –respondió con pesar.

-¿Cómo es que no te emborrachas? –objetó Macao.

-Una mujer no debería beber tanto –replicaba Erza, arrastrando las palabras, mientras bebía un poco más.

-¡Tú ya estás borracha! –exclamaron Jet y Droy al unísono.

Y en realidad no había gran diferencia en el resto de los invitados, aunque la mayoría ya se había retirado a sus casas; los que quedaban estaban en un estado casi lamentable, discutiendo con personajes imaginarios o visualizando escenas inexistentes.

Alzack y Bisca se encontraban dando un espectáculo, era evidente que las cosas entre ellos iban demasiado bien, o que el alcohol los soltaba bastante. Los comentarios acerca de que buscaran un hotel no se hicieron esperar.

Aun así, varios de los presentes envidiaban su situación, sobretodo Erza, quien gracias a la gran cantidad de bebida ingerida, era una borracha melancólica y conflictiva. Ahora más que nunca pensaba en Jellal y a la vez también lo maldecía, por permitirle verse así, tan vulnerable y… bueno, ebria. Jellal era sensato, jamás la habría dejado beber más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de hacerse presentes, miró al resto de sus amigos. Todos la pasaban estupendo, nadie había mencionado el detalle de la boda, era como si fuera un asunto pasado o prohibido. Simplemente disfrutaban del alcohol y la comida gratis. La imagen era muy grata.

-Los tengo a ellos –decidió Erza-. Claro que puedo ser feliz. Mis amigos son mi felicidad. Mientras los tenga a ellos, todo va a estar bien.

Sonrió tiernamente y se terminó de un trago su cerveza. Se acercó a los chicos al ver como estos empezaban a retarse a vencidas.

-Oh, Erza –dijo Natsu con entusiasmo-. Yo voy contra ti.

.

Sin saberlo, muy lejos de ahí, también se celebraba una fiesta, donde los festejados también eran novios. Era su fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo, el ambiente en ésta era totalmente opuesto. La cena y la música eran muy elegantes, como debía de ser en una familia acomodada. La futura novia era una joven de gran belleza, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido de seda color azul.

.

.

.

_Bueno, tomó mas tiempo del esperado. Me disculpo por ello. Traté de bajar un poco más el drama en este capitulo (oh, es que me encanta el drama xD). _

_Me esforzaré por no tardar tan descaradamente tanto en el próximo :)_


End file.
